Once Upon A December
by Natasha Zwijacz
Summary: Swanfire AU Emma Charming is princess of the enchanted forest, that is until Zelena curses her family and causes her to lose everything, including her memory. She's trying to find her way to the only thing she knows, the Enchanted Forest. Along the way she meets Neal and begins a journey she never thought she'd be making after 10 years in an orphanage.
1. Prologue

Neal knew he shouldn't have strayed from the kitchen but he couldn't help himself. The palace was putting on a magnificent party with hundreds of people dressed up in their fanciest dresses and suits. He'd never been invited to one of these parties, but what servant was? As he scanned the room from behind the curtains his eye caught sight of the princess, Emilia, or Emma as she preferred. As always she controlled the room with her infectious laughter and brilliant smiles. Neal watched her father swing her in a circle before setting her on his feet. From there they danced. Neal was mesmerized.

"Papa!" Neal heard Emma shout. Emma's blonde curls bounced around her face and her blue eyes shined in the lights. She was beau-

"Neal!" A shout from behind him had him spinning around, his head spinning from the quickness. The oldest butler gripped his upper arm. "You are supposed to be in the kitchen!" Without another look back at the ballroom Neal was taken to the only place he could ever remember calling home.

* * *

"Papa, why do we always have so many parties?" Emma asked as she spun around the dance floor with her father. His strong arms holding her up, his feet guiding her so she didn't stumble and embarrass herself.

David chuckled. "We want to show our kingdom that we care about them and since we can't have the _whole_ kingdom here at one time we have several parties so everyone can have a turn. Tonight, however, we're celebrating."

"What?"

"You," David said, lifting her up and giving her another twirl. After setting her back down he pulled her to his throne. He had her sit there while he knelt in front of her. "Emma, today is your eighth birthday and sadly your mother can't be here but she gave me something to give to you." David produced a small package wrapped with blue paper and a silver bow on top.

Emma reached for it, her hands shaking. She was careful not to ruin the wrapping as she opened the package. She found a box within and when she opened it tears sprung to her eyes. "Papa, it's beautiful." There, inside, was her mother's wedding band on a chain. Engraved on the inside it read _I will always find you_. It had the date of their wedding and the location _Enchanted Forest_.

"We'll always have each other." David clasped the necklace around Emma's neck and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No matter where you go the Enchanted Forest will always be your home." David tightened the shawl Snow had knit for Emma around her. Emilia was knit in silk ribbon across the back. "I love you Em-"

"Well," a feminine voice said with a controlling air in her voice, "Don't we all look cozy."

David stood up, shielding his daughter behind him. "Zelena, what are you doing here?"

"As your confidant I was hurt when I wasn't invited to this little party." She held a hand to her heart, her lips turned down.

"Why would I invite you? You destroyed part of my kingdom."

"Well, you did say they were causing problems."

"While I may have said that, I also said I would address them. What you have done is unforgivable. Leave, Zelena. Now!"

Zelena swirled her green glove covered hands. "You think you can vanish the great Zelena? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse. Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Charming line forever!" With a snap of her fingers she was gone.

Soon the castle was under duress, people attacking the palace and fighting each other. David didn't know what to do so he took Emma's hand and ran.

In the midst of running Emma reached for the ring around her neck, for strength through this terrifying time, but it was gone. "Papa, stop! My necklace." Emma broke free of her father's grasp, clutching her shawl to her, and ran back searching the ground. She found the necklace just outside the kitchen.

"Emma, please we have to go."

Shouting behind them had David's muscles bunching and his heart pounding. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. What was he going to do? How was he going to keep his daughter safe?

"Over here!" David looked to see the little boy he'd taken in so very long ago. "Come on, this way. Out the servant's quarters."

They ran together through the hidden passages only to come out in chaos. People scattered everywhere, fighting, struggling to get one of the many carriages. David jumped on and turned back for Emma but she had fallen back. He tried to get back to her but it was too late, she was gone.

Neal stared at the shawl in his hand as he sat being watched by guards. One day, he promised himself, he would find Emma and give this back to her.


	2. Chapter 1

"Neal, we've been looking for months. David has turned away everyone else that has gone before him, who's to say we'll find the one."

"We don't have to fine _the one_ ," Neal said, sipping from his frosted glass of beer while thinking about the shawl back at the room. "We have the shawl, so it doesn't matter who we find. He'll see that and will believe it in an instant. Then, you and I will take our reward money."

August looked at his friend, speculation marring his fine features. "Neal."

"August, it's going to be fine. Now, let's go to these auditions and find our Emma." Neal's heart swelled when he said her name. He'd grown up with her for eight years and then lost her. Maybe they hadn't been best friends but they sure as heck had been friends, of which he didn't have many. In fact, his only friend now was August. He'd always hoped he'd find the real Emma but had given up on that feat when ten years passed. Now he was desperate for funds and was willing to do anything to get them, even if that meant betraying the one man who helped keep him alive when he was a boy.

* * *

"I got you a job as an ice worker. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left-"

"Bye!" Emma called behind her, already missing all the kids she'd gotten to know so well over the last several years.

The woman in grey standing in front of her grunted. "Are you listen-"

"Bye!" Emma called one more time before focusing on the woman in front of her. The grey and white streaked hair along with the wrinkles were definitely from years working at the orphanage and Emma smiled knowing she definitely played a part in that. "I'm listening."

"You've been a thorn in my since you were brought here," she said, dragging Emma down the path. Emma's shoes slipped on a patch of ice but she'd taught herself how to play on ice several years ago. The perks of growing up in Arendelle apparently. "Acting like the Queen of Sheeba, instead of the nameless no-account you are! For the last ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed, I've kept-"

"A roof over my head," Emma mumbled under hear breath.

The woman inhaled a quick sharp breath. "How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

"I do have a clue-"

" _I will always find you_ ," the woman said, her tone mocking the only thing Emma knew. "The Enchanted Forest is quite a long trip and you have no money, how do you think you're going to get there to find your family?" When Emma stayed silent the woman scoffed. "Exactly. Now go, take you place in life. And be grateful! _I will always find you_." The woman ended mocking Emma one last time before shoving Emma out of the gates and onto her own.

Emma wandered aimlessly down the path, talking to herself while playing with the ring that hung from a chain around her neck. " _Be grateful_." Emma was now mocking the woman, she'd done it enough to her. "I am grateful. Grateful to get away! Go left she says. Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Emma the orphan forever. But if I go right, maybe I could find…" Emma slumped down on a snow covered rock, her coat and pants keeping the cold away, for the most part. "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. But to go to the Enchanted Forest without any knowledge is crazy! Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!"

There was a yip behind her and then her scarf was being taken from around her neck. A black and white spotted pup played with her scarf. "Hey! I don't have time to play right now, okay? I'm waiting for a sign. Give me that! Would you please leave me alo-" The dog took off to the right and Emma stood up tall. "Oh, great. A dog wants me to go to Arendelle. Okay. I can take a hint."

Emma followed the dog, who she immediately called Pongo. She didn't know why it felt right, but it did. She passed through small towns before coming into the big city of Arendelle. It was a beautiful city, she thought. She could just stay here. At least she could find work here and knew that she wouldn't end up lost at sea or the Enchanted Forest.

"You've come this far Emma," she said aloud. "Don't give up now."

Emma walked to the station. "Is this for the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah," the voice was rough, gravelly. "You got a ticket?"

"Ticket?"

"No ticket, no train."

Emma scoffed as the whistle blew and the train left the station. Where was she supposed to find a ticket? She had no money.

"Psst," a crotchety old woman, hunched over poked her arm. "See Neal. He can help."

"Where can I find him?"

"At the old castle. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh," Emma sighed. "Thank you." She rushed off the platform, she was not going to miss another train.

* * *

"That's it Neal. Game over." August threw the papers in the trash.

"We'll find her. She's here somewhere, right under our noses. Now let's get back to the shed."


	3. Chapter 2

Emma looked at the abandoned castle. What happened, she wondered. The windows were covered up, chains locked the doors, and siding was falling off. A sudden chill brought goosebumps to Emma's skin. Maybe staying outside is for the best, she thought. She was looking for a place to sit when she heard a yip in the distance. She searched for Pongo but by the time she spotted him he'd already found his way into the building.

"Pongo!" Emma shouted, darting after him. She made it to the poorly boarded up entrance and pried a board away. As she stepped inside she was grateful for her boots because glass littered the floor. Meandering through the empty open layout she felt a strange sense of familiarity. It crept over her skin like a chill in the air. Pongo's tiny barks brought her to a large set of doors that opened to a big room with a marvelous staircase. There's no way this was always a machine _shed_.

Pongo took off, going up the stairs and out of Emma's view. "Pongo, get back here!" Emma ran after him and found him in front of several paintings. Her skin crawled as she felt oddly connected to this place. _Who were these people_? Emma stared at the paintings for only a second more before facing the empty room. "Hello! Anybody home?"

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

August dropped another grape in his mouth, swallowed. "No."

Neal stood up. "Come on." He moved from one of the many bedrooms to the great hall before ending up in the ballroom where he saw a girl walking around. "Hey! What are you doing?" The girl looked up, fear lacing her expression, and took off towards the stairs. "Hey! Stop! Hold on a minute!" Neal ran after her and when they stopped in front of the many paintings he panted. "How did you get in h-here?" Neal was struck dumb when he saw a pair of forest green eyes staring back at him. _Emilia_? Neal shook his head trying to gain the use of his vocal chords back.

"Excuse me," August said, snapping the tension.

"August," Neal whispered in a rush. "This is who we've been waiting for." He looked down at the _thing_ next to her and rolled his shoulders. "A dog."

"Are you Neal?" Hands on hips, Emma stood tall, hoping to be intimidating.

"Cute," Neal mumbled. "Perhaps. That all depends on who's looking for him."

Emma shrugged off the cute comment, sincerely hoping it was directed towards the dog. "I'm Emma and I need a ticket. They say you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said that." Neal was only a breath away and Emma felt another wave a familiarity.

Neal started circling Emma. The name alone was no coincidence, this had to be her.

"Why are you circling me?" Emma demanded. "What, were you a vulture in another life?"

"I'm sorry – I'm sorry, Enya."

"It's _Emma_." Emma's frustration radiated, filling the large room.

"Right," Neal said, still struggling to form complete sentences. _Way to go idiot, you couldn't even get her name right_. " _Emma_ , it's just that you, well, you look an awful lot like- You know what never mind. You said you were looking for a ticket?"

"I'm looking to get to the Enchanted Forest."

Neal, yet again, stared, unable to speak. What were the chances? This girl was the whole package. "You want to go to the Enchanted Forest?" Neal risked a glance back at August but found him preoccupied with that dog. Rolling his eyes, he focused back on the green ones staring at him with curiosity.

"Yes," she said slowly. _Was he acting like an idiot or just that slow_?

"Is there a last name that goes with Emma?"

Emma laughed and looked back towards the paintings. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight."

Neal's heart sped up. "And, uh, before that, before you were eight?"

"I don't know," Emma said, her voice rising an octave. "I don't remember. I have very few memories from before the orphanage."

Neal crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled to himself. "Well, that's, that's just perfect."

Emma straightened back up and found control of her voice again. "I do have one clue though and that's the Enchanted Forest. So, can you two help me or not?"

Neal worked to get August's attention from the dog, he needed the tickets. Tickets in hand he spun back to Emma. "Here's the thing. We've got three tickets. One for each of us and then the third for, well, Princess Emilia."

Emma's heart sunk. "Oh."

"We're going to reunite her with her father," August finally spoke to her.

Neal looked her up and down. "Ya know, you do kind of resemble her." Neal walked down a few paintings to small one of the Charming family.

"The same green eyes," August said.

"Those charming eyes," Neal agreed.

"David's smile."

"Snow's chin." Neal looked from the painting to Emma and back to the painting. "She's the same age, the same physical type."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I am Emilia?"

Neal laughed and threw his hands up. "All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country, and not one of them looks as much like the princess as you. I mean look at the portrait."

Emma stepped closer, admiring the framed painting. There was a little girl, long blonde curls that didn't match Emma's short cropped hair. The eyes though, could it be, could this be what she'd been looking for? Emma laughed and backed away from the painting. "I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you're both mad."

Neal stepped back, offended. "Why? You don't remember what happened to you?"

August continued scratching the dogs head. "No one knows what happened to her."

"You're looking for family in the Enchanted Forest."

"And her only family is in the Enchanted Forest."

Neal shrugged. "You ever thought about the possibility?"

Laughing, Emma spoke, "That I could be royalty?"

Neal and August looked at each other, nodded and said, "Yes."

Emma looked back to the painting. "Well, I don't know. It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a princess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

"I wish we could help you, but the third ticket is for the Princess Emilia. Good luck." Neal walked off forcing a reluctant August to put the puppy down and follow him.

"Neal, why didn't you tell her about our plan?"

Neal thought about how familiar she looked and shrugged. "All she wants to do is go to the Enchanted Forest. Why give away a third of the reward money?"

August shook his head, sighed. "I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon."

Neal chuckled softly. "Not to worry. I've got this all under control. Okay, walk a little slower and in 3…2…1…"

"Neal!"

Neal turned and found Emma running towards him. He was immediately thrown back to when he was younger and Emilia would run around with him. No, he told himself, do not get attached. No one even knows if this is her for a fact and there's no way to prove it either. "Did you call me?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess, right?"

"Go on."

"Yeah," Emma said, still short of breath. "If I'm not Emilia then the king will certainly know right away, and it's all just an honest mistake."

Neal agreed. "Sounds plausible."

August picked the puppy back up. "If you are the princess then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."

"You know," Neal said, shifting away from the dog. "He's right. Either way, it gets you to the Enchanted Forest."

"Right!"

Neal grinned. "May I present Her Royal Highness, the Princess Emilia."

Emma scooped Pongo into her harms. "Pongo, we are going to the Enchanted Forest."

"Uh, the dog stays."

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked up from Pongo. "The dog goes."

"No, the dog does not go."

"I say he goes."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

Emma rolled her eyes and handed Pongo back over to an enthusiastic August. She was going to the Enchanted Forest. It was finally happening.

* * *

"Emilia?" Walsh nearly fell off the high ceiling ledge laughing. "Yeah, just one problem there, fella. Emilia's dead. All the Charming's are dead. They're dead! Am I right, my friend?" Walsh looked to the green magic swirling in a tube next to him. He peeked closer but was pushed off the edge, only holding on by his tail. He looked back at the girl for a split second before he was being carried off.


	4. Chapter 3

Zelena didn't bother with her wild mane anymore, a quick snap of her fingers could take care of it. She paced the floor of her hidden home. Why was she still like this? She stopped in front of the mirror, cringed. Green. She was green. She cried out, frustration rising. Ten years have passed and yet here she stays, green and falling apart. Something must have gone wrong but _what_ was this awful feeling in her stomach? A crash had her standing up straight and storming through the house.

"Who _dares_ intrude on my solitude? Get out!" Zelena looked at the ground and found her once closest companion laying there, chest rising, falling. "Walsh? Is that you?"

"Master, you're alive?" Walsh hopped up.

Zelena gestured to herself. "Here in the flesh."

"You're…green."

Zelena hissed. "Something's happened."

"Uh," Walsh wasn't sure how to proceed. "Yeah."

"I knew it." Zelena threw her hands up and paced again. "I could feel the dark forces stirring."

"I'm not surprised. I saw her…Emilia."

"Emilia! Alive? That Charming broad!"

"I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh?"

"That's it!" Zelena cried. "This is why I'm green. My curse is unfulfilled. Look at me! I'm a wreck!"

"Actually," Walsh said shaking out his wings, "You look pretty good."

"Really?"

"Is this the face of a monkey who would lie to you? Come on. For a minute, there you had your old spark back."

"Before I lost the gift from the dark curses!" Zelena cried. "The _key_ to my powers." One foolish mistake. She'd gone after Emilia herself. Big mistake. She fell right through the ice and lost the only thing that mattered to her, the magic.

Walsh tossed the tube between his hands. "What, you mean this reliquary?"

Zelena whirled around and stared at the magic in his hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I found-"

"Give it to me!" Zelena snatched it from his hands.

"All right, all right. Don't get so grabby."

"My old friend… Together again. Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Charmings will die!" Zelena turned back to the mirror and laughed.

Walsh looked on and slowly backed away. What had he done?


	5. Chapter 4

Neal sat across from Emma and glared at the dog next to him. "Oh, the mutt gets the window seat." He glanced up and watched Emma play with the chain around her neck. "Stop fiddling with that thing. Sit up straight. Remember, you're a princess."

Emma dropped the ring, crossed her arms over her chest. "How is it that you know what princesses do or don't do?"

"I make it my business to know."

Emma scoffed. "Oh."

"Look, Emma, I'm just trying to help, alright?"

"Neal?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you really think I'm royalty?"

Neal leaned forward his breath mixing with hers. "You know I do."

Emma moved even closer and ignored the butterflies flitting around her stomach. "Then stop bossing me around."

Neal stood up and straightened his jacket. "I'm going to find a drink."

August watched him leave and murmured under his breath, "She certainly has a mind of her own." He added another strike to the near twenty for Emma and laughed at Neal's measly three strikes.

Emma stared out the window at the passing trees. They were bare or snow covered. The setting sun bounced off the vibrant snow. The effect was tranquil making her feel like she'd never been lost in the first place, but then Pongo jumped onto her lap and she remembered where she was. Who she was. An orphan just trying to find her family.

Neal came back to find Emma petting that dog again. He rolled his eyes and sat down across from her again. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Emma contemplated, lifting her eyebrows as she looked at him. "I think we did, too."

"Okay."

"But I appreciate your apology."

"Apology?" Neal scoffed. "Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying-"

"Please, don't talk anymore, okay? It's only gonna upset me."

"Fine," Neal said, sitting back and crossing his arms. "I'll be quiet. If you will."

"Alright, I'll be quiet."

"Fine."

"Fine." Emma stared out the window again. She glanced over and nearly missed Neal's gaze leaving her. "Do you think you're going to miss it?"

"Miss what, you're talking?"

Emma opened her mouth and then snapped it shut. This man could infuriate a genie. "No! Arendelle."

"Nope."

"But it was your home."

Neal sighed. It had never been his home but it was the only place he could find refuge after, well, everything. "It was a place I once lived. End of story."

"Well, then you must plan on making the Enchanted Forest your true home."

 _Jesus, what happened to not talking?_ "What is it with you and homes?"

Emma moved to the edge of her seat. "Well, for one thing, it's something that every normal person wants. And for another thing, it's a thing where you-"

Neal moved closer, curious. "What?"

Emma flopped back. "You know—Forget it."

"Fine."

August, who had made his escape shortly after Neal, appeared in the doorway. He could hardly step in without feeling like he was barging in on something he shouldn't be. He tried to make a quick, quiet exit but Emma stopped him.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you. Just please remove him from my sight!"

"What have you done to her?

"Me?! It's her."

"Ha!" Emma curled up on to her bench seat.

August followed Neal into the narrow hallway. "Oh, no, an unspoken attraction."

"Attraction?! To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?"

"I was only asking a simple question."

"Attraction!" Neal threw his hands in the air and stormed off. "Ridiculous."

August watched him go, a smile creeping over his face. A man in love could clearly see attraction between two young kids and there was definitely something there.

* * *

August burst into the room, startling Neal. "It's what I hate about this government. Everything's in red."

Neal stood up. "Red?"

August showed Neal the blue ticket. "I propose we move to the baggage car quickly before the guards come."

Neal shoved a suitcase in August's arms. "I propose we get off this train." He turned to Emma, shook her shoulder. "Hey."

Emma's hand connected with something hard making her sit up straight. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone… Oh, it's you. Well, that's okay, then."

Neal pulled Emma up. "Come on, we gotta go."

Emma pulled Pongo into her arms. "Where are we going?"

Neal pushed her into the hallway and towards the baggage car. He touched his nose. "You broke my nose!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Men are such babies."

Neal clenched his teeth and kept moving towards the baggage car. Once there he dropped the suitcases and bags. "Ah, yes, this will do nicely."

August rubbed his arms and watched his breath swirl through the air in front of him. "She'll freeze in here."

"She can thaw in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma looked around and snuggled Pongo closer. "The baggage car?" She looked at all of the suitcases and found a crate to rest on. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, now would there, Maestro?"

"Of course not, Your Grace. It's just that – I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners." Neal stumbled and reached for a crate to balance himself. "What was that?"

August watched the train fade. "I don't know, but there goes the dining car."

Neal moved towards the open doorway but a jolt had him falling, tripping over Emma.

"Get off me."

"I'm trying."

August looked through the front of the train car and saw the fire burning bright, probably brighter than it should be. "Uh, Neal?"

Neal had finally pushed himself up and walked towards August. "What?"

"I think someone has flambeed our engine."


	6. Chapter 5

Neal pushed August out of the way and watched the red and orange through the circular window. "Something's not right. Wait here. I'll check it out." Neal managed to open the door despite the wind force and made a leap towards the engine car.

Emma watched Neal go. "We're going way too fast." She watched him come back.

"Nobody's driving this train. We're going to have to jump." Neal flung the side door open and stared at the blurred snow.

"Did you say jump?" Emma stood next to him, eyes wide. "After you."

Neal jumped back, nerves getting the best of him. "Fine. We'll uncouple the car." He dropped down onto the connector and yelled back to August. "Come on, I need a wrench, an ax, anything!" Emma handed him a lit stick of dynamite and Neal couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "That'll work." He stuck the stick into the connector and rushed Emma and August behind some crates. "What did they teach you in those orphanages?"

* * *

August rushed towards the gaping hole at the front of the car. "We're not slowing down." August turned to the brakes and tried to stop the car.

Neal watched him struggle. "Turn harder!" The wheel popped off and Neal ran his hands through his hair. "Don't worry. We've got plenty of track. We'll just coast to a stop." Another jolt had them all reaching for each other for balance.

Emma looked up at Neal. "You were saying?"

Neal stared at the bridge in front of them, or lack of bridge now. A glint of light caught his eye and an idea popped into his head. He grabbed part of the chain and carefully stepped out on front of the car. "August. Give me a hand with this. Hand me the chain!" Neal looked up to thank August but found Emma handing him the chain, he recoiled. "Not you!"

Emma looked back at August who had fallen into an empty crate and then back to Neal. "August's busy at the moment." Neal rips the chains from her hands and throw them. The track starts to rip up and nearly smacks into Neal but Emma pulls him up last minute. "And to think that could have been you."

Neal was close enough to see the deep green of her eyes. "If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Neal stood next to Emma at the edge of the car with the rest of the chain in his hands. "Here goes nothing. Brace yourself." He throws the rest of the chains off the car and moves to August. He helped him up and they all stood, hands holding their belongings, at the side of the car, facing the blurred snow.

"Well," Emma said, hoping her fear was hidden. "This is our stop."

* * *

Zelena watched them jump and listened to that brat of a man complain about hating trains. She flicked her wrist and sent a plate crashing into the wall.

"Oh, wow!" Walsh cries and jumps over to float in front of her. "Take it easy, there. You know, really, you should watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzy just keeled over one day…mid-mango. Stress—it's a killer, and he's a small fella. No meat. No blood even."

Zelena paced the room. " _How_ could they let her escape?"

"Ah, you're right. It's very upsetting. Eh. I guess this reliquary is broken." Walsh throws the reliquary and watches Zelena. Her piercing cry told him he messed up but her dramatic dive showed him he was in for it if she didn't catch it. "All right, now, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress."

Zelena took a step towards Walsh. "I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence, depends on it. And you," Zelena laughs through gritted teeth, "Almost destroy it."

Walsh held his hands up. "I get it! I get it! You break it, you bought it."

Zelena now stood a foot away. "See that you remember, you miserable ape!"

"Oh, sure, blame the monkey," Walsh mumbled under his breath. "What the heck. We're easy targets."

"What are you muttering about?"

"Emilia. Just wishing I could do the job for you, ma'am. I'd give her a ha! Then a hiya! And then a whoo-ah! And I'd kick her."

Zelena groaned, feeling the headache coming from the back of her head. "Oh, I have something else in mind, something more enticing, something really cruel."


	7. Chapter 6

Emma kicked at the rock in front of her and flung her hands in the air, they'd been walking miles at this point. "Are we going to walk to the Enchanted Forest?"

Neal pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll take a boat in Weselton."

"Oh, then we're walking to Weselton."

"No, Your Grace, we're taking a bus."

"A bus…that's nice."

"Ruby!" August called out.

Emma stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Who's Ruby?"

August threw his hands in the air and then clutched his heart. "Who's Ruby?" He took Emma's hands in his. "She's a tender little morsel, with the fire of a wolf."

"August, ix-nay on the uby-ray."

"She has the will of a stallion and the fight of a lion."

"Is this a person or a wild animal?"

"She's the King's closest friend, the godmother to the princess."

"But I thought we were going to see the king himself. Why are we going to see her? Neal?"

Neal leaned against the bridge, crossing his ankles and arms. "Well, nobody gets near the King without convincing Ruby first."

Emma's mouth opened. What? She had to convince someone she was the princess? She didn't even know if she was the princess. How was she supposed to convince someone so close the family that she was? "Oh, no," Emma decided, "not me. Nobody ever told me I had to prove I was the Princess."

"Look, I-"

"Show up? Yes. Look nice? Fine. But lie?

Neal pushed himself off the board. "You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?" Neal watched Emma pace, short strands of hair blowing around that she had to keep flicking off her face. "Look, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end, no matter what."

Emma stopped and stared at Neal. His eyes watching her. "But look at me, Neal. I'm not exactly Princess material here."

Neal looked her up and down, shrugged. "Uh…"

Emma's eyes widened and she snarled. "Oh!" She stalked away from him and looked over the bridge, staring into the rippling water.

August watched them, both frustrated and in love. He walked to Emma and looked over the railing with her. "Tell me, what do you see?"

Emma sighed. "I see a skinny little nobody, with no past, and no future."

August bumped his shoulder against her. "I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who, on a number of occasions, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world, and I've known my share of royalty."

Neal strolled over, sick of waiting. "So, are you ready to become the Princess Emilia?" Emma walked off and August groaned. "What?"

August went to Emma and took one of her hands in his. "There's nothing left for you back there. Everything is in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma walked around. Running her hands through her short hair. Could she really do this, convince someone who's known this family for decades that she was the princess? The men certainly thought she looked the part, but she knew absolutely nothing about being a princess, or about the princess. What were her other options though? These guys were at least trying to offer her a future, and she'd always been a quick learner, so perhaps she could do this. "Okay gentleman, start your teaching."

August stepped close, "Well, you were born in a palace by the sea and started learning to ride horseback when you were only three."

"Wait, I rode horses?"

Neal nodded. "You were wild."

"But you'd behave," August said. "Your father just had to give you a look. Now, we've lots more to teach you, so let's start with your posture, shoulders back and stand up tall."

"But don't walk, try to float."

Emma stepped tentatively, one foot and then the next. "I feel ridiculous." Emma stopped, dropping her hands to her sides. "Now?"

Neal tucked one arm against his stomach and bowed. "Now you try it."

Emma copied him, "What happens now?"

August watched Neal take Emma's hand in his. "Your hand receives a kiss."

Emma looked from Neal to her hand, where a tingle had started to surface. What was that? She didn't have any more time to give thought to it because the bus they'd been making their way too was there. They took their seats on the bus and Emma was going to touch her hand when August poked her shoulder.

"Elbows in and sit up straight. Dinner is a time for impressions."

"And never slurp the stroganoff," Neal added.

"I've never cared for stroganoff."

August caught Neal's eye, "She said that like a Charming."

Emma looked between them. "Then what? Dessert and then good night?"

August shook his head. "Next, we memorize the names of the royalty."

They went through the list, Emma's head was spinning. How could there be this many people? And what kind of names were Aurora, Cinderella, and Ariel? Those were almost tame to some of the others she had to remember.

"Lastly," August said, "There are the friends to the royal family. Gapetto, of course."

"Oh, I recall his cricket."

August followed Neal and Emma off the bus towards the boat. He tugged on Neal's sleeve. "I don't believe we told her that."

Neal watched Emma skip up the stairs, immediately feeling like he was watching blonde curls bounce around her face all over again. No, it can't be. He needed to stop letting himself get sucked in to her. It was just a job after all. Soon enough they'd be going their own way and, even if she wasn't the princess, he at least helped her get where she wanted to be. However, he hoped for the sake of the shawl in his suitcase and for the King, that this was who they were looking for. He watched her dance with the dog and rolled his shoulders, his feelings be damned.

* * *

Emma turned on her heel and nearly smacked into Neal. She pulled back and saw fabric in his hands. "What is that?"

Neal thrust it in her direction. "I bought you a dress."

Emma picked up the end of it and laughed. She leaned in and continued laughing at the space. "You bought me a…tent."

Neal looked through the neck of the dress. "What are you looking for?"

"The circus, I think it's still in here."

Neal shoved the rest of the dress in her hands. "Come on. Just put it on." He turned and stalked off, throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

August dropped his piece on the board and sat back with his arms crossed, the smug grin growing on his face. "Checkmate."

Emma spotted them and cleared her throat. Once she had their attention she twirled.

August jumped up and circled her. "Wonderful! Marvelous! Oh. And now you are dressed for a ball. And you will learn to dance for one as well. Neal."

Neal stumbled over his words as he stumbled over his feet. "I'm…I'm not very good at it."

August pushed them together. "And… 1-2-3, 1-2-3. No, no, Emma, you don't lead. Let him." He shook his head and backed up, watching the two of them stare at each other in fear.

Neal couldn't stop staring. The dress he'd thought would "do" for Emma, ended up being perfect. The soft blue clung to her shape, the brown belt around her waist enhancing her figure. The dress billowed out as they spun in circles. "That, uh, dress is really beautiful."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. I mean, it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you. You should wear it." Oh, good going idiot.

"I am wearing it."

Okay, time for a nice recovery. "Right, of course. Of course you are. I'm…I'm just trying to give you a, um…" Neal's words trailed off. What was his problem?

"Compliment?"

"Of course, yes." Stop saying of course, she heard you the first two times you said it. Just keep pretending you know what you're doing.

Emma stared into Neal's eyes. "I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Neal's heart started jumping. "Kind of lightheaded?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too. Probably from the spinning. Maybe we should stop."

Emma couldn't even find the breath to laugh. "We have stopped."

Neal sunk closer. "Emma, I…"

Emma lifted her chin. "Yes?"

Pongo barked, snapping the rope that was pulling them together. Neal stepped back. "You're doing fine."

Emma watched him walk away and lifted a hand to her chest. What was that?


	8. Chapter 7

Emma ran a brush through her hair one more time before sitting with Pongo on the floor of their cabin. The sway of the boat soothed her nerves. Every minute they got closer to the woman who could change her future. She turned to ask August more about this Ruby he is so fascinated with but stopped when she saw his green complexion. "Are you alright?"

August scrubbed a hand over his face and clutched his stomach. "Oh, fine. Fine. Just riddled with envy. Look at him." August glared at Neal. "He can sleep through anything."

Emma watched Neal, the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Pongo jumped from her arms and sniffed around Neal. He stuck his nose in Neal's hair and had to jump out of the way when Neal's hand flashed in his direction. Pongo growled and circled Neal some more, jumping back into Emma's arms when Neal's whole body started shifting around.

Emma laughed as she scratched Pongo's head. If she were a dog she would probably treat Neal the same way. As she was about to crawl into bed something in Neal's now open suitcase caught her eye. She touched it, slowly pulling it out, the silky fabric drifting through her fingers. What is this?

"Nice blanket, isn't it?"

Emma dropped the fabric and turned to August who'd crawled into bed. "Blanket… Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What else could it be?"

"Something else." Emma looked back down at it. "Something…special. Is that possible?"

August yawned and pulled the blanket to his chin. "Anything's possible. You taught Neal how to waltz, didn't you? Sleep well, Your Majesty."

Emma patted August's hand and then crawled into bed, Pongo nestling close. "Sweet dreams, Pongo."

* * *

Walsh stared at the floating globe of magic. "Oh… There she is, master. Aw. Sound asleep in her little bed."

Zelena circled the magic, glaring at the sleeping Emilia. "And pleasant dreams to you…Princess. I'll get inside your mind. Where you can't escape me." Zelena clapped her hands and watched Emilia, eyes closed, step out of bed.

Emma chased after the child in front of her until she was looking down upon the water, familiar faces smiling back at her.

King Charming waved a hand. "Hello, sunshine."

"Hello!" Emma called back.

"Jump in. Jump!" Emma stepped closer to the edge, but suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. These familiar figures vanished and a nightmare filled their place. "Yes! Jump! The Charming curse! Jump! Jump!"

Emma struggled to break free of whatever it was that was holding her, compelling her to jump. "Oh! No!"

Neal avoided the hand flying around his face. "Emma! Emma, wake up! Wake up!" Neal had managed to get Emma back on the boat deck and was shaking her.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she clung to the body in front of her, mumbling, "The Charming curse."

Neal tried to back up but Emma wasn't budging. "The Charming what? What are you talking about?"

Emma tried to stop crying, she knew her tears were ruining Neal's shirt. "I keep seeing faces, so many faces."

Neal ran a hand over Emma's hair and down her back. "It was a nightmare. It's all right. You're safe now." Neal held her close, he'd almost lost her. If it hadn't been for the dog persistently barking in his ear and tugging on his clothes he would have never woken up to see what was going on. The feeling of his heart plummeting to his stomach when he saw Emma's bed empty was something he wasn't ready to experience again, at least not anytime soon.

* * *

Zelena screamed. "No! This girl!" She pulled at her hair and then flung her hands out, throwing plates and cups at the wall.

Walsh jumped up and flew around, careful not to get to close to the flying glass. "Easy, master. Wow. This is not time to lose your head."

Zelena whirled around and glared at Walsh. Who did he think he was, telling her what time it was. Zelena watched him fly around and considered her options. She could break more glass…or… "I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Walsh. I'll have to kill her myself, in person."

"What, you mean…physically?"

Zelena could have strangled the idiot right then and there. "You know what they say. If you want something done right…"

"But that means goin' out in public."

"Exactly." Zelena strolled to the mirror and stared at her green skin. "I have so many fond memories of the Enchanted Forest. And killing the last of the Charming's with my own hands will be so delicious!" Zelena tossed her hat on her head and pulled her gloves over her hands. "Well, time to go."


	9. Chapter 8

"Ah, yes, I remember it so well. Every spring-"

"We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday." David stood up and crossed his arms. "Haven't you anything better to do?"

Ruby jumped up and rushed to the girls' side. "You'll have to leave, now, yes." Ruby rushed her out of the room. "Goodbye."

David sat back down and scrubbed a hand over his face. "No more. No more."

Ruby strolled back in. "I'm sorry. I thought the one was real. Well, she was real. I mean, she was human, of course, but not our real. We won't be fooled next time, I'm going to think of really hard questions."

"No! My heart can't take it anymore. I will so no more girls _claiming_ to be Emilia." David stared out the window, holding a hand to his heart. Ten years. He'd been looking for his daughter for ten years and all he'd gotten in return is heartbreak after heartbreak.

* * *

Emma pulled at her dress. "What if Ruby doesn't recognize me?"

Neal hopped over the puddle in front of him. "She will. You're Emilia."

Emma messed with her hair while staring at her feet. "It's just that-"

"What?"

"Well, three days ago, I didn't have any past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime."

Neal turned, walking backwards. "That's why you got me."

"Ruby!" August called out.

Ruby pulled the door open and crossed her arms over her chest, but a smile lit her face. "August!" Ruby pulled him in, relishing in his scent, it had been too long. "Well, this is unexpected." Ruby looked around and spotted the girl, trying to hide behind Neal. Those eyes… "Oh, where are my manners? Come in, come in."

August followed Ruby to the living room and held an arm out, gesturing to Emma. "May I present Her Highness, the Princess Emilia Charming."

Ruby sat down and looked over the girl in front of her. "Well, she looks like Emilia, but so did many of the others. How about you answer a few questions, where were you born?"

Time passed on, Neal paced the room as Emma answered question after question. They'd prepared her for all of these questions, he knew she would remember some of them but apparently lacked belief that she could remember _all_ of the answers. He listened to her rattle of the last of the questions and straightened when he thought that was it, but Ruby sat forward and folded her hands in front of her.

"Finally, you'll most likely find this…an impertinent question, but…indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

Neal closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

Emma shifted in her chair. "There was a boy…a boy who worked in the palace. He opened a wall." Emma started laughing. "I'm sorry, that's crazy. Walls opening."

Neal stared at Emma. He never told her that story. It wasn't a story that was public knowledge either. That meant-

August took Ruby's hands in his. "So, is she a Charming?"

"Well," Ruby said pulling her hands free and standing, "She answered every question."

August jumped up, pulling Emma with him. "You did it!" August spun her around and then pulled her against his side. "So, when do we go and see the King?"

Ruby sighed, her shoulders falling forward. "I'm afraid you don't."

"What?"

"The King won't allow it."

August pulled Ruby to him. "Ruby, please. I'm sure you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the King. Please?"

"Do you like theatre? I believe there's a show in the village closest to the palace tonight. The King and I love the theatre. We _never_ miss it."

August turned around, just time to see Neal walking out the door. Hmm, strange. He excused himself and found Neal pacing, again. "We did it. We're going to see the King tonight. We're going to be-"

"August," Neal said, finally facing his friend. "August. She _is_ the princess."

"Emma _was_ extraordinary. _I_ almost believed her. And Ruby." August chuckled.

Emma burst from the front door. "Ruby says we should go shopping, we need to fit the look for tonight."

* * *

August walked back and forth in front of the theatre. Waiting for the girls had his nerves jumping, his heart pounding. Tonight was the night him and Neal would finally be able to live their lives without worry of where they were going to stay or what they were going to eat.

Neal leaned back against the steps. "We don't have anything to be nervous about. She really is the princess."

"I know, I know, but-"

"No," Neal stood up and put his hands on August's shoulders. "I was the boy…in the palace. The one who opened the wall. She's the real thing."

August's eyes widened. "That means our Emma has found her family. We have actually found the heir to the throne. And you-"

"Will walk out of her life forever."

August thought about the few stories Neal had been willing to share and knew there was something more. "But-"

Neal waved his hand. "Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

"I know, but-"

"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed."

"You've got to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Neal turned and was stunned. The blue sequined dress fell to the ground and fit Emma perfectly. "Um… How…how beautiful you look."

Emma's cheeks heated and she ducked her head. "Well, thank you."

Neal took Emma's hand while August walked behind them. They took their seats and Neal scanned the room. He knew the King would be around there somewhere, probably somewhere special, and he was right. Off in the corner, on the second level, the King and Ruby sat in a box and stared at the stage.

"Look, there he is."

Emma looked up and saw the graying man sitting with Ruby. "Oh, please let him remember me."


	10. Chapter 9

The lights went up, intermission, this was their chance. Neal reached for Emma's hand and pulled the ripped playbill from them. "Hey, take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine." They walked, arms linked, to the door that would lead them to the King. "Wait here for just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly."

"Neal?"

"Yes?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together."

"Uh-huh."

"And I just wanted to…" Emma curled her fingers together, her nerves jumping.

Neal stepped closer, his chest tightening. "Yes?"

"Well," Emma said leaning in close, but then stepping back. Who was she kidding, they were here for one thing, she couldn't let herself get distracted. "Thank you, I guess. Yes. Thank you for everything."

Neal gripped one of Emma's hands in his. "Emma, I…"

Emma's stomach turned, her heart pounded. "Yes?"

"I want to wish you good luck, I guess." Neal dropped her hand and stepped towards the door. He let himself in and could hear the king muttering to himself.

"Please inform His Majesty, the King, that I have found his daughter, the Princess Emilia. She's waiting to see him, just outside the door."

Ruby smiled but spoke with that toughness Neal had always admired. "I'm very sorry, but the King, he will see no one."

"Tell him I've seen enough Princess Emilia's to last me a lifetime."

Ruby dropped her tone. "You'd better go."

Neal went with Ruby for a few steps before swiftly turning on his heel and moving to stand before the King. Neal was thrown back by the bags under his eyes and the gray that now took over his hair. His skin was pale and he looked…defeated. "Your Majesty, I intend you no harm. My name is Neal. I used to work at the castle."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard." The King stood up and started walking away.

Neal jumped in front of the King holding his arms out. "Wait! Don't go, please. If you'll just hear me out-"

"I know what you're after. I've seen it before. Men who train young woman in the royal ways."

"Sir, if you'll just listen!"

"Haven't _you_ been listening? I've had enough! I don't care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, to sound like her, or act like her. In the end, it never is her."

"This time it is her."

David looked at the boy in front of, perhaps he did work for the castle at one point but that isn't where David recognized him from. "Neal. I've heard of you. You're that con man from Arendelle who was holding auditions to find an Emilia look-alike."

Neal sucked in his breath, he couldn't deny that. "Please, we've come all the way from Arendelle to see you."

"And others have come from Timbuktu. How much pain will you inflict on an aging man? Remove him at once!"

Neal struggled against the guards that had rushed into the room. "But she is Emilia, I'm telling you! She's the Princess. If you'll only speak to her, you'll see." Neal stumbled to his knees as the guards tossed him from the room. How could he fail? This was the one chance he had to-

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

Neal looked up, Emma's eyes burning through him. "No!" He jumped up and reached for her but she stepped back.

"You _used_ me? I was just part of your con to get his money?"

"No! No, no, no! Look, it may have started out that way, but everything's different now. Because you really are Emilia. You are!"

"Stop it!" Emma threw her hands up. "From the very beginning, you lied! And I not only believed you, I actually…" Emma reached for her hair but remembered they had put it up for the night out. She tugged on the gloves, the air closing around her.

"Emma, please. When you spoke of the hidden door, of the wall opening, and the little boy," Neal reached for her and grasped her hands, "listen to me, that was-"

Emma pulled herself free. "No! I don't want to hear about anything that I said I remembered. You just leave me alone!"

Neal tried to run after her but was stopped by the hoard of people returning to the theatre for the rest of the show. The look of pain that had taken over her face, through the anger, was something Neal would never forget. He pulled himself free of the crowd and went outside. He sat down on the stone steps, the cold hardly touching the chill he was feeling from hurting Emma. Maybe he could convince the King, or Ruby, to go see her. Emma wouldn't speak to him but he had to do _something_ for her. He sat there, thinking, until people were filing out of the theatre. He watched them go, jumping up when he saw Ruby and the King slinking off to their carriage. This was his chance.

* * *

David waved goodbye to Ruby and sat back in this carriage. He was tired and was ready to get back home. A home he wasn't even sure he was fond of anymore. His family was gone and they weren't coming back. David leaned out the carriage. "Could you slow down? If you hit any rocks at this speed you'll break the carriage."

"Sorry," Neal leaned over to look at the King, "We've got to get you somewhere."

"You! How dare you! Stop this carriage!"

"You _have_ to talk to her. Just _look_ at her."

"I will not be bothered by you a moment longer."

Neal kept going until they were outside of the cabin where Emma was probably cursing Neal. He took the shawl from out of the bag he'd kept with him. "Do you recognize this?"

David pushed the door open and took the shawl from Neal. "Where did you get this?"

Neal exhaled. "I know you've been hurt. But it's possible that she's been as lost and alone as you."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are."

David looked at the shawl and then back to Neal. He'd give this a shot, no one else had this kind of, well for lack of a better term, proof. David looked at the cabin, watched the shadow move around. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

"Go away, Neal." Emma turned around, prepared to thrown a bundled up shirt. She dropped her hand and the shirt fell on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"I know very well who you thought I was. Who are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

David watched her sit on the edge of the bed while he took a seat in one of the chairs across from her. His spirits lifted as he looked at her, she certainly had a similar appearance to his Emilia, but after all this time… "I'm old. I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"I don't want to trick you."

David crossed his legs and sat back. "And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?"

Emma looked down, picking at her nails. "I just want to know who I am, whether or not I belong to a family." Emma looked up, the tears filling her eyes threatening to spill. "Your family."

David stood up, he was done. "You're a very good actress. Best yet, in fact, but…I've had enough."

Emma jumped up. "What is that? Is that pinewood?"

David looked at her. "My coat, I like to ride through the woods."

"Yes, you would come back from long rides and hang your coat over the back of a chair. I'd sit there sometimes and just let the scent fill me. It was my comfort when you went on long trips. I would miss you so much." Emma tugged at the chain around her neck, fiddling with the ring.

"What is that?"

"This?" Emma held up the chain, the ring swinging back and forth. "Well, I've always had it, ever since I can remember."

"May I?" Emma dropped the necklace in the palm in front of her. "It was our secret. My Emilia's and mine."

"No matter where I go the Enchanted Forest will always be my home," Emma mumbled.

David looked at her, the air crushing him. "Oh, Emilia. My Emilia."


	11. Chapter 10

Zelena clapped her hands together. "Walsh, we're going to a party."

"A party? Where?"

"The Enchanted Forest." Zelena watched Emma reunite with her father. Her nerves were on fire with the anticipation of finally destroying the line. "We'll let the Princess Emilia have her moment."

Walsh watched her. "Who cares?"

"And then we'll kill her."

"Kill her?! What happened to the party idea?"

" _That's_ where we'll kill her. _Crush_ her at the height of her glory!"

"Please," Walsh begged. "Forget the girl and get a life.

"Oh, I'll get a life. Hers."

* * *

"I remember now," Emilia said, looking over the portraits. "Oh, how I loved all of them." Emilia ran her fingers over her mother's picture. There were pictures of all of her mothers and father's closest friends, including Ariel, Aurora, and Cinderella. Apparently, all very real people. Emma sifted through the rest of the pictures.

David watched her, her hair falling in her face. His chest tightened. He finally had his little girl home. "Oh," David said, grabbing the drawing from her that had just come up, "the drawing you gave me."

Emma looked at it and started laughing. "Oh, yes."

David looked at Emma, smiling. "To hear your laughter once again. So much like your mother."

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she moved in to hug her father. She was home, for the first time that she could remember she had a home. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop thinking about Neal and August.

* * *

Neal bowed before the King. "You sent for me, Your Majesty?"

"The money, as promised, with my gratitude."

"I accept your gratitude, Sir, but I…I don't want the money."

"What do you want then?"

Neal looked down, his shoulders sagging. "Unfortunately, nothing you can give."

David stepped forward. "Where did you get that shawl? You were the boy, weren't you? The servant boy who got us out? You saved her life and mine, and you restored her to me. Yet, you want no reward."

Neal stood up, straightening himself, searching for courage. "Not anymore."

"Why the change of mind?"

"It was more a change of heart," Neal mumbled. "I must go." Neal bowed and let himself out of the Kings office. He strolled down the stairs but was stopped by a smooth voice.

"Hello, Neal."

He slowly looked over, afraid to look her in the eye. "Hello."

"Did you collect your reward."

Neal bit his tongue, she wouldn't care what he did anymore. "My business is complete." Neal bowed and searched the castle for August, who he found getting dressed up with Pongo. That damn dog again.

"Well, if you're ever in St. Petersburg again, look me up. So long, August."

August looked at Neal in the mirror while straightening his tie. "You're making a mistake."

"Trust me. This is the one thing I'm doing right." Neal walked over to the dog and bent close. "So long, mutt." Neal sighed as the dog whimpered. Hell of a time for the dog to decide he likes him. "I can't stay. I don't belong here." Neal backed away and hugged his best friend. He'd visit soon enough but for now he needed to get away.

* * *

David watched Emma stare through the curtains. Perhaps the feelings weren't one sided. "He's not there."

Emma jumped and faced her father, her cheeks heating. "Oh, I know he's not." Emma wanted to kick herself. "Wait, who's not there?" Yeah, right, like that's going to fool the man. He is your father after all.

"A remarkable young man who found a young girl's shawl."

"No, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can."

David looked back out at the people dancing, draping an arm across his daughters' shoulders. "Look at them dance. You were born into this world of glittering jewels, and fine titles, but I wonder if this is all you want."

"Of course." Emma looked at all of the guests. "Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am." Emma turned to her father. "I found you."

David pulled her close to his side and the kissed her head. "Yes, you did find me, and you'll always have me, but is it enough? My dear, he didn't take the money."

Emma pulled away, gaping at her father. "He didn't?"

David smiled. The light in her eyes was the same light he could see in Snow's when she looked at him or Emma. "Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again. Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."

Emma looked back at the ballroom. If he didn't take the money then what… "Dad," Emma turned back but found her father gone. "Alright, Pongo, it's just us." Emma looked down but he wasn't there. "Pongo?" She heard a bark to her right and saw the ballroom doors open. She ran, well, ran as best as she could in heels, to find Pongo. "Pongo, get back here!" She ran off through the garden. Where did that dog go?


	12. Chapter 11

Zelena watched Emilia run after her precious little puppy. It was her time. Zelena followed Emilia through the garden until they were approaching the back of the garden. This wasn't the place for this but there really wasn't any way to get out of it, unless…Zelena snapped her fingers, opening up the garden wall leading to the river. Her magic was enough to distract the dog. She watched him take off for the river, Emilia close behind. As Zelena followed them her chest tightened, her palms started to sweat, this was it. She was finally going to finish what she started all those years ago.

"Emilia, Your Royal Highness," Zelena said through clenched teeth.

Emma whipped around, Pongo growling behind her. "That face?"

"Last seen at a party like this one," Zelena said.

"A curse," Emma said, her voice shaking. This woman was all too familiar.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice." Zelena moved closer and crossed her arms. "Remember?"

"Zelena!"

" _Zelena_ ," she mocked. "Destroyed by your…despicable family! But, what goes around comes around." Zelena swirled her finger in the air. "Around, and around, and around."

"I am not afraid of you." Emma stood, back straight, teeth clenched, and fists balled.

"I can fix that." Zelena pointed the reliquary at the bridge they were standing on. The stone cracked around Emilia until she was heading for the freezing water. "Care for a little swim? Say your prayers, Emilia. No one can save you!"

Neal barreled forward, pushing his sleeves up. "Wanna bet?" Neal knocked Zelena to the ground and threw himself towards Emma. He took her hand in his and pulled, his muscles screaming.

"Neal," Emma gasped, "If we live through this remind me to thank you."

"You can thank me later," Neal grunted out, pulling on Emma's hand, trying to get her back to safer ground.

Zelena watched them, her stomach rolling. "How enchanting. Together again." Zelena brought the giant eagle statue to life.

Emma watched the statue come, she knew what was going to happen so she gripped Neal's hand even tighter. He'd come back for her, she wasn't going to lose him now. As hard as she fought Neal's hand left hers as he was tossed back. Emma struggled up the loose stone, nearing the top.

"Watch out!"

Emma looked up and saw Neal struggling to get to his feet while Zelena kneeled in front of her.

"Goodbye…Your Highness."

Neal fought the stone holding his chest down. He watched Emma fighting to hold on but he couldn't move. Then, Emma was gone from sight, Neal closed his eyes, fighting to breathe. What was the point now, he failed, Emma was gone.

"Finally, the end of the Charming line." Zelena skipped around, hugging the magic to her. King David had no one left, his whole family was dead, and he couldn't have any more children so Zelena's curse was complete. "Long live the Charmings."

"Right," Emma grunted, pulling herself upright. Her muscles were tired, she was tired, but she needed to finish this. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Pongo raced forward, biting Zelena, causing the reliquary to slip from her grasp. Emma stepped on it, her heel on the glass. "This is for Neal." She pushed down, a small crack forming. "This is for my family." She pressed down again, this time the glass nearly broken.

"Give it back!" Zelena said, falling to her knees, the air escaping her lungs. "I will tear you to pieces!"

"And this," Emma said, putting the last of her force on the glass and watching it explode, "Is for you."

Zelena fell, fading, screaming. Soon it was just her corpse, there was no life left in her. The magic had taken it's reward for the uncomplete curse. It was once said, _all magic comes with a price_ , and Zelena paid her price.

Emma stared at the body, glanced at the broken reliquary beneath her foot. She'd done it. Her father would be proud, or at least she hoped he would be. He probably won't take too kindly to the fact that his only daughter, who he just got back, nearly died. This time she had a hero though, not just Pongo, but…

"Neal!" Emma nearly tripped over her own feet as she raced to him. She fell to her knees, dropping her head to his chest. She could hear the beating and felt her own heart start to race. "Oh, wake up." Emma turned and looked out at the wreckage. Her tears were streaming, and she couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried.

Neal stirred, blinking his eyes. He could make out the shape of Emma next to him, and that damn dog was barking beside him. He was almost sitting up now but his stomach was killing him. He couldn't hold back the groan any longer, and he wished he had when a hand smacked his face. "Ow!"

"Neal!" Emma threw her arms around Neal.

Neal's insides were burning, "Ow. Let go. Let go."

Emma dropped her arms and bit her lip. "Sorry."

Neal clutched his abdomen, "Yeah. I know. All men are babies."

Emma picked at her torn dress. "I thought you were going back to Arende-"

"I was."

Emma looked up, her chest constricting, her palms sweating. "You didn't take the-"

Neal cupped Emma's face in his hands. "I couldn't."

"Why?"

Neal moved closer, "Because…I…" Neal's lips were a breath away when Pongo barked next to them. He pulled back and looked at the crown in Pongo's teeth. He took it and placed it on Emma's head. "They're waiting for you."


	13. Chapter 12

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. The strapless dress hugged her curves and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was smooth across the bodice with just a hint of lace around the waist. The simple top didn't match the ballgown skirt, but apparently as the princess her fancy dresses would always be as such. She turned, watching her dress shine in the sunlight. She never thought this many sparkles could be on one skirt.

"Emma?"

Emma spun towards the door, nearly tripping over the gown. "Oh, Ruby, I was just…" Emma looked back at the mirror.

"You were just what?"

Emma stared at her reflection. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed. "Why would you ask that?"

"I know it's been a year since Zelena but if she was out there…then there have to be others. Others who want to destroy the royal line. Am I doing the right thing saddling Neal to this? Doesn't he deserve better than having to constantly look over his shoulder?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "He fought for you, literally. When you wanted to return to the castle he went with it." Ruby stood up and turned Emma towards her. "He loves you. He's here _for_ you. Now, straighten yourself out because there's a whole ballroom full of people waiting for you."

Emma pressed her hands to her stomach, these nerves were taking a huge toll on her.

"You all ready?"

Emma looked up and found her dad standing there. "Ruby can you give us a minute?"

David shut the door after Ruby and looked at his daughter. He wasn't a crier but looking at his daughter, all grown up and taking the next step in her life, he couldn't help himself. "You look beautiful. Your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become." David stepped closer, clearing his throat. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

Emma smoothed her hands over her stomach. She hadn't felt good all morning, and the twinkle in her father's eye made her cringe. "Is this the right thing to do?"

David stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The only person who can answer that question is you."

Emma stared at her father and thought about how he'd lost the love of his life so early on in their marriage. Her parents had been together, fighting together for years, when her mother was cursed and, for once, true love didn't work to heal her. If that had been Neal, Emma shook her head, unable to even think of the worst. They'd nearly encountered it with Zelena, anything more and she wasn't sure what she would do.

"I can't do this," Emma gasped, ripping at the back of the dress, searching for some way to get it undone. "Please get Ruby."

David's heart lurched as he watched his daughter fall into a heap on the tile. He wanted to be the one to help her but he knew this wasn't his place. He stepped out of the room and found Neal with Ruby at the end of the hall.

Neal glanced up at the clicking of heels on the floor. "David."

David waited until he was in front of Neal to speak. "Emma would like to see you. Ruby, why don't you and I go for a walk and see if we can't find the best man and the ring bearer."

Neal stared after David. He wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, in her wedding dress, it was bad luck, but, damn, he wanted to see her. He started to Emma's room and slowly pushed the door open, the scene inside brought him to his knees. As he kneeled, only a few feet from Emma he listened to her sniffle. Was this the end?

"Ruby, I need you to help me get this off," Emma said into her hands.

Neal shook his head and moved to her, inching her hands from her face, grasping them within his.

"Neal!" Emma tried to pull away but the comfort of Neal's hands, the warmth, helped her regain control. "You're not supposed to see me, especially in my dress, before the wedding."

Neal used one hand to tuck a few stray tendrils of hair behind her ear. "Something is wrong and that's more important than some stupid superstition. Besides, until you tell me what's going on, there will not be a wedding."

Emma stared into his eyes, finding stability. She'd always been so strong. It had only been her, fighting for herself, for so long, but now she had a family she could rely on. It wasn't something she'd ever grasped how to handle. "I started thinking about my mom and how if that was you I didn't know if I would be able to go on. I didn't want to saddle you to my life trials."

Neal couldn't stop the laugh that passed through his lips, and he only laughed harder when he saw the glare from Emma. "You can't be serious? We fought the evil witch and won, we can handle anything life throws our way." When Emma looked down and didn't respond, Neal sobered. "Emma, I love you. I've loved you most of my life, you were my first real friend, and without your family I would have had no one. So, please, do not make me go stand in front of all these people without you by my side."

Emma looked up into those shining eyes and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "I love you too." She pulled back, still holding onto him. "Send in Ruby when you go." Emma stood, pulling Neal up with her. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but knew it would be that much sweeter when she was finally able to call him hers.

* * *

Neal pulled on the bottom of his jacket before straightening his spine. His nerves kicked his perspiration into high gear and he was worried it would show through his jacket if the ceremony didn't start soon. This was happening, he was marrying the lost princess. He'd loved her since they were children, he'd fallen in love with her when he didn't know that was really was Emilia, and he continued to be in love with her when he found out who she was and thought he would never be able to have her.

It was a pipe dream for the servant boy to marry the princess but here he stood, more terrified than when he faced Zelena, more terrified than when he thought was going to lose Emma. Now he would never lose her, not until they were both old and gray. They were going to take on the world together and even though she wanted to return to the castle, he believed they would find more adventures. They would travel, but in the end they would always return to the castle.

Emma stared at the closed doors, her stomach churning.

"Ready?"

Emma shifted, looked up at her father. "I think so."

David kissed the side of her head. "I've always been a fan of Neal, and he returned you to me so I will always owe him; however, if you are uncertain, if you want to cancel, just say the word."

Emma laid a shaking hand over her stomach. "No, let's do this."

David signaled the guards and they opened the doors.

Neal jolted at the abrupt change in music and the creak of the opening doors, but immediately settled when he saw Emma. He'd seen her earlier but he'd been so worried about making sure she was okay that he never took a chance to appreciate her appearance. Her hair was up, a few tendrils framed her face. There was only enough makeup on her face to highlight her features but it was the dress that really caught his attention.

The sun beamed through the stained glass, the colors reflecting off the sparkling white ball gown. Her skirt flowed round her with a sheer veil trailing behind her. The skirt looked scattered with diamonds, and it probably was. The simple bodice hugged her and he caught the glimpse of lace around her waist when the sunlight glinted off the sparkles. It was strapless and her clear, pale skin glittered with the makeup that was dusted over her. Simply put, she was stunning.

Emma locked eyes with Neal and felt her pulse jump but her nerves settle. He was her rock, as she was his. Together they were going to conquer whatever life threw at them. When her father shook Neal's hand and then turned to her she saw a smile holding back the tears. He kissed her cheeks before placing her hands in Neal's and stepping off to the side. Emma let the warmth of Neal's hands wash over her, calming her.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

Neal crushed his lips to Emma's, pulling her snugly against him. "I love you."

Emma curled her fingers in his hair. "I love you." Emma pressed her lips to his one last time. "We should move to the dining hall for the banquet and dancing." She pulled away and tugged at his hand running down the makeshift aisle with him in tow. She ran down the hall passing the dining hall.

"Uh, Emma?"

Emma held a finger to her lips before pulling Neal under the stairs. "They'll just assume we've gone to change, since that's a thing royals do."

"Or they'll assume exactly this."

"Who cares? We're married now." Emma put her arms around his neck, dragging him closer. "I'm thinking we should go back to Arendelle first."

Neal pulled back, staring into her bright eyes, wishing he knew what was going on in that head of hers. "Em, I thought we were going to go somewhere we'd never been?"

"I want to go to where this all started," Emma whispered, nipping at Neal's bottom lip.

"After Arendelle we shall leave it up to the map, right?"

Emma let her lips trail down Neal's neck. "Yes, the map."

Neal's arms tightened their grip around Emma. "Em, can we go to the party now? I'm starting lose my self control."

Emma pulled back, the humor lighting her eyes. "You go. I really do need to go change into my other dress."

Neal watched her go before heading into the party himself. He was surrounded the minute he stepped into the dining hall, being congratulated and hugged. He made his way through the crowd, the tightness in his shoulders increasing the more he was hugged or fawned over. He spotted Ruby and August with David next to one of the buffet tables and pushed to get through to them.

"You look a little tense," Ruby said, the laughter shone in her eyes. "Did your lovely wife leave you to take the brunt of everything."

Taking a deep breath Neal turned to look at the dancing, laughing, and eating guests. "She claimed she needed to change, because apparently that's a thing royals do."

Ruby couldn't stop the laugh this time. "Oh, she didn't have another dress."

Neal turned his stare on Ruby. "Then why did she tell me she had to change?"

* * *

Emma brushed her teeth, hoping the smell of her getting sick would go away. She'd kept up her spirits until she was far enough away from Neal to run to her room. She didn't know what it was, the nerves had gone from before the wedding, but she still got sick. If it wasn't the nerves what could it be? Maybe she hadn't gotten enough sleep and between that and the lack of food and drink she taken in she got ill. With no other explanation coming to her easily she reapplied her makeup and then went to join the party.

She found Neal with her father. They were a pair of strikingly handsome and powerful men. While Neal wasn't prepared to be king any time soon, he stood tall and looked like he could battle an army. Her dad, despite his age, still looked strong and ready to take on the world. The gray hair reflected his long and tiring life. Emma's heart swelled with love as she stared at the two most important men in her life.

Neal caught her gaze and his smile faltered. Her skin was paler than before and she seemed smaller now. He strode to her and took her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Emma grinned. "Never better. I was just thinking how strong you and my father looked standing together. You'll make a strong king one day."

"We've got time before we have to think about ruling."

Emma kissed Neal's cheek and took his hand in hers. They walked to her father and when they stood there David cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for taking the time out of your day to come and celebrate the union of these two. If we could clear the floor I would now like to ask the band to strike up some music for the first dance of the night."

Neal twirled Emma into his arms and swayed to the music. The spun in circles, staring into each others eyes, and soon the world around them became a dull hum. It was just the two of them now and they were going to own every moment of it.

David tapped Neal's shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?"

Neal backed up, the noise booming in his ears again. He watched father and daughter move around the dance floor. Maybe one day he would do the same with his own daughter or Emma with their son. They hadn't exactly talked about children so Neal wasn't sure where Emma stood on them. Neal wanted one at least, maybe more.

The spinning around the dance floor was causing Emma's stomach to turn again. "Dad, let's move off and let the others all dance."

David followed Emma to the table. "Are you alright?"

"Good, just a little dizzy is all."

Neal came over and placed a glass of water in front of Emma. "After all that dancing I thought you might be thirsty."

Emma gulped the water down. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I'm feeling a little hungry too."

"I'll go put together a plate for you." Neal leaned down, brushed his lips over her brow.

* * *

The party lasted for hours, but finally Neal had had enough. He pulled Emma away and they said their goodbyes. With bags packed they climbed into their waiting ride. Tonight they would stay at a hotel just outside of town and then they would catch their ride to Arendelle in the morning. Neal glanced at Emma, her complexion paler than normal and her eyelids heavy. The party had taken a lot out of both of them, hell the nerves from the whole day had taken a lot out of them. Neal was looking forward to laying with Emma wrapped in his arms for the night.

Emma was too tired to fight with Neal about carrying her bags into the hotel herself. She followed him in and collapsed on the bed. "We should sleep first."

Neal dropped on the mattress next to her, pulling her against him. "Sleep sounds marvelous."

So they slept, until the moon was high in the sky and Emma's stomach threatened to empty onto the mattress. She bolted to the bathroom.

After flushing the toilet she washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. After avoiding the possibility all day Emma sat down on the edge of the tub and considered what could be making her sick. The nerves were long gone, she had eaten and hydrated herself so that couldn't have been it and she'd just slept enough so that left one thing. She had either fallen ill… or she was pregnant.


	14. Epilogue

Emma watched Neal run around the courtyard, the toddler close behind. She heard the squeals from her son as he tried to catch his father. Her pregnancy with him had been unexpected but, after the initial shock, Emma and Neal couldn't have been happier. She waited until the honeymoon was over to get her confirmation of the pregnancy and then tell Neal. Henry was born only seven months after the wedding. It didn't give Emma and Neal much time to enjoy a childless wedding but after three years they agreed Henry came when he was supposed to.

"He's quite the mix of both of you," David said, sitting next to his daughter. "He's got that fiery spirit of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts causing you and Neal quite the bit of trouble."

Emma laughed. "Neal's talking about the day he'll get to teach him to sword fight and I'm fighting to keep him little." Emma watched Neal scoop Henry into his arms and gently toss him up above him. He caught him and then swung him low. She heard Henry's laughter as she saw Neal start to tickle him.

David put his arm around his little girl and pulled her close. "They can't stay little forever."

Emma tilted her head so her eyes met her father's. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for taking Neal in when we were younger. I didn't know it then but because you did that I was able to meet him, it all led to this."

"I've always liked Neal, and when his father vanished I couldn't let him just disappear. I knew you two had been friends so I figured he could come and help." David kissed the top of his daughter's head. "And help he did. He brought you back to me, he saved you twice and he's kept you happy since."

"I hated him for a little bit. He was arrogant."

David's laugh rumbled from deep inside. "Most men in love are that way."

"Mommy!" Emma watched Henry run towards her, hoping to escape his father. He squeezed himself between her legs and tucked his head against her stomach. His chest rising and falling fast.

"Emma, have you seen Henry?"

Emma stroked a hand over her sons head. "I haven't seen him. Perhaps he's under the bench."

Neal bent down and pretended to search. "Hmm, not down here." Neal moved next to Emma and sat. "Emma you seem to have a growth here." Neal skimmed his fingers over the back of Henry's neck and grinned as he squirmed.

"Oh no, you're right, whatever could it be?"

Henry jumped out and gripped his mother's hands. "It's me mommy!"

"Henry, what do you say to some water and a snack?"

Henry eyed his grandfather and then looked back at his mother, his eyes asking if it was okay.

"Go ahead my prince."

Henry raced off, beating his grandfather to the castle.

Neal dropped an arm around Emma and relaxed, letting out a deep sigh. "He's got far too much energy for a child who wakes up at six in the morning."

"Are you saying you're tired?"

"Very much so. I thought after we'd gotten him to sleep through the night that we would get a little bit more sleep but after everything that we have to do plus taking care of him I'm beat."

Emma stood up. "Well, I'm not as tired and I would like to go for a walk through the garden, care to join me?"

Neal took Emma's outstretched hand and walked with her to the garden.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to have another baby?"

"I would tell you that Henry's old enough to be a big brother."

Emma stopped walking and held her hands over her stomach. "And you'd be ready for another one?"

Neal had only taken a few more steps before he realized Emma stopped. "I think I could be." When Neal turned back to Emma he saw where her hands rested. "Are you saying right now?"

"I just found out."

Neal scooped Emma up in his arms and kissed her, deeply. "Maybe it'll be a girl this time."

"I have a feeling we're going to be happy no matter what happens. Do you want to go and tell Henry he's going to be a big brother?"

"Right after I have you to myself just a little bit longer." Neal kissed her again, trailing his lips down her neck. The world melted around them, both of them blissfully unaware that in only a few short months they would be welcoming both a girl and a boy into their family.


End file.
